


*whistles innocently*

by Libitina



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Other, discussing the nature of sexual intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta by amireal</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p><p> </p><p>From this thread - http://trinityofone.livejournal.com/93937.html?thread=3594737#t3594737</p><p>OMC named after Richard Dreyfuss' character in Close Encounters. As you do.</p></blockquote>





	*whistles innocently*

Seargeant Neary loved his position on the Deadalus, as he had been assisting Dr. Novak in the integration of the Asgard engineer with the crew. Right now, his position was flat on his back with his shirt spread wide.

Heriod's fingers were exploring the longer hairs ringing his nipples. "Are all humans this willing to be experimented on?"

Neary might have been shaking from stimulation, which had been going on for almost an hour, but he managed to laugh a bit as he said, "It varies. Just don't talk about the anal probes."

"Really? Anal probes? According to the literary and audio visual reference material you provided, you species seems to consider that," and Neary watched Hermiod pause and blink before finding the correct word, "pleasurable."

"Oh, god. It is! Well, when there's sex involved - not so much in a scientific experiment kind of way - but, yeah. Totally, yeah."

"You do remember that my species does not engage in sexual intercourse?" Hermiod asked with the same tone that would have been used had he been caught forgetting that night was dark.

Neary tried to gentle the instinctive thrust of his hips as his nipples were pinched even harder. He gasped, "What do you think we're doing? Have been doing? Please keep doing! Oh, man. It's... it's not just a matter of sticking your dick somewhere - there are also hands, and tongues, and teeth, and - oh, god - you have great hands. Anything that makes you come."

Hermiod raised an eyebrow.

"Anything that makes me come, then! So close. Just... let me," and Neary thrust up against his shiny, silver skin. There was just too little friction - too little weight - and, god help him, too much sensation.

"What are you trying to do? I may be smaller, but I am not as fragile as you seem to think I appear." And that was all the encouragement he needed before wrapping his arms around the Hermiod's lithe form and flipping their positions. With the Asgard beneath him, he could find enough friction pressing up between his thighs and down into the sheets.

"We should see how sensitive your epidermis is," Neary challenged before leaning down and just licking at the Asgard's skin. It tasted slightly acrid, but the shocked gasps coming from Hermiod were even more of a turn on than the way his body shuddered with the sensations.

Just as he felt his orgasm wash over him, he buried his face in the crook of Hermiod's neck and sucked hard on the skin that had proved so sensitive. Hermiod, in turn, stiffened a bit a looked very surprised. "Oh," he said and relaxed into the sheets.

Carefully moving to the side, Neary looked over at Hermiod fondly. "The clean up is rather pleasant as well, if you want to turn over."

Hermiod looked a bit put out about being asked to move, but got to his hands and knees nonetheless. "I still have a lot to learn in this area."

"You bet you do. So I've always wondered - if there aren't anal probes, why do you guys get called the Ass Guard?"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by amireal
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> From this thread - http://trinityofone.livejournal.com/93937.html?thread=3594737#t3594737
> 
> OMC named after Richard Dreyfuss' character in Close Encounters. As you do.


End file.
